


Поцелуй меня до смерти

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Trope Subversion
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Непростая выйдет практика от универа, если ты самая младшая в компании… которая охотится на чудищ! А ты-то думала, что эдакие монстры бывают только в сказках и бразильской мифологии! А еще ты безумно влюбилась… в мужчину, которому невозможно противиться.





	1. Предисловие

Нога запнулась об извилистый корень кешью, и Энни полетела в траву. Навык, выработанный годами, заставил ее пружиняще прижать руки, чтобы не получить перелом от столкновения с землей, но ладони все равно содрались о мелкие камешки. Фонарик, мигая, покатился в кусты афеландры. То ли от удара у него вылетела батарейка, то ли заросли здесь были слишком густы, но больше его света Энни не видела. Ну и к черту, подумала она, поспешно вскакивая на ноги. Она все равно последние несколько метров просто сжимала фонарь в пальцах, работая руками, как профессиональная бегунья, чтобы придать себе скорости.

Тело онемело и замерзло от пережитого ужаса. Разумно было бы проверить, нет ли серьезных травм: пока адреналин не схлынул, бесполезно прислушиваться к боли. Однако Энни не была уверена, что у нее есть хотя бы секунда передышки: то, что преследовало ее, то, чему она не могла дать названия, явно сократило разрыв за те несколько мгновений, что она приходила в себя после удара о плотную, несмотря на всю ее влажность, почву.

Энни заковыляла вперед. Одна нога ее плохо слушалась: ага, распухла. Щиколотка или лодыжка все-таки не выдержали падения. Энни с толикой иронии мысленно поблагодарила свой страх, из-за которого глохла всякая боль в ее теле. Ей удавалось передвигаться со сносной скоростью даже сейчас.

Хуже было то, что она не слышала ничего, кроме биения сердца и собственного тяжелого дыхания. Уши словно заложило.

По крайней мере, до лагеря оставалось всего ничего — Энни видела огни совсем рядом, даже различала меж нависших ветвей согбенных пальм, как отблески костра оттеняют углы брезентовых палаток.

— Чет! Дейв! — Опухшая нога зацепилась за камень и чуть было снова не опрокинула Энни наземь. — Я здесь!

После долгого бега во тьме свет ослеплял. Энни прищурилась, раздвигая ветви перед собой, и тут прямо у нее над головой пронеслась невесть откуда взявшаяся птица: перья длинного хвоста мазнули по лицу. Энни зажмурилась, невольно отворачиваясь, а когда снова раскрыла глаза, перед нею не оказалось ни лагеря, ни того, что могло о нем напоминать.

Огни были — да, и знакомые ей.

Не может быть, пораженно подумала Энни. Руки ее безвольно опустились, и ветвь шлепнула, разгибаясь, ее по щеке: не больно, но обидно, точно от настоящей пощечины.

— Гадаешь, как оказалась здесь?

Голос звучал отовсюду разом, и Энни знала, что здесь ни при чем ее временная глухота — от страха или долгого изнуряющего бега. Когда это… оно впервые обратилось к ней, она слышала слова точно так же, будто разом говорили один или множество голосов. Скорее мужской, чем женский, скорее, старый, чем молодой — и в то же время, она не была уверена.

— Известно, как — из-за твоего колдовства.

Смех тоже звучал разом со всех сторон, и не более определенный, чем голос. Энни поежилась. Адреналин таял — казалось, больше ничего не происходит, и кровь успокаивалась в ней. Но страх остался.

— Нет, нет. Ты сама пришла сюда.

Да, в первый раз — действительно, так и было. Энни и не думала, что наткнется на подобное место. Оно выглядело, как заброшенное святилище, в то же время, не отмеченное на карте. Мучительно размышляя, вернуться ли за Четом и Дейвом в лагерь или осмотреть самой хотя бы чуть-чуть, Энни решила, что не при ее-то регалиях заявляться с новостью “я нашла что-то, но сама не уверена, что это нечто интересное”. К тому же, время близилось к закату, и бегать туда-сюда с двумя напарниками, теряя драгоценные минуты, не хотелось.

И Энни осталась.

Она хотела просто составить первое впечатление.

Черт, она даже ничего не трогала. Она не вела себя как стереотипная дурочка из фильма ужасов.

А потом факелы у входа зажглись сами собой. И тьма в глубине каменного святилища из составленных друг на друга каменных блоков, сгустилась совершенно неправдоподобным образом: в виде гротескной человеческой фигуры.

Черт, в их трио как раз Энни была самым упертым скептиком. Скалли при двух Малдерах, которые готовы лезть в болото, если им привидится магический огонек.

И вот теперь — это перед нею стояла тень, подозрительно напоминающая выского человека. Впрочем, тут Энни снова не сказала бы определенно, какого пола… и, что куда более удручающе, какого вида ее собеседник. Демон? Дух? Лоа?

— Кто ты? — Энни завела руку за спину, хватаясь за пистолет, чудом не выпавший у нее из-за ремня после неистового бега по зарослям. — Что тебе нужно?

— Сосуды. — Тень жевала звуки, и Энни не сразу поняла, что та говорит.

Мгла у входа в святилище шевельнулась, увеличиваясь в размерах, и поползла, придвигаясь, к своей жертве.

— Я буду стрелять!

— Даже останься у тебя патроны…

Энни бросила в тень пистолет, но сгустившаяся тьма не дрогнула, глотая оружие. Энни не слышала, чтобы пистолет, падая, прошуршал в кустах.

— Ты — негодный сосуд. — Тьма, живая, клубящаяся, как дым, вытянула нечто, похожее на руку. Или псевдоподию. — Как тебя зовут?

— Энни. — Она сглотнула, и, набравшись храбрости, произнесла уже тверже. — Энн Роджерс.

— Больше нет.

И тьма — неосязаемая, без запаха и вкуса, рухнула на девушку, гася все источники света, что та еще могла видеть.


	2. Глава 1. Чертовы белые принцессы

Возьмите юную девицу попрелестней. После величайших невзгод дайте ей

возможность встретить своего суженого. Изберите ей в соперницы роковую

женщину. Длительная борьба. Многочисленные перипетии.

_ Андре Моруа _

Из старых охрипших колонок по бару разливался смешанный с треском голос Эроса Рамазотти.

Дэвид налег на стойку, чтобы не сползать со стула. И что, теперь его валит с ног пятая порция дешевого вискаря? Что с ним стало? Господи, что с ними всеми стало?

Дэвид стянул с волос резинку — отросли тут, на острове, черти, так, что только забирать и можно, чтобы в стакан не лезли. Стричь сам себя он не решался: как бы хуже не сделать. Так, чтобы совсем коротко, у него б не получилось, и, Дэвид честно признавал за собой, с его ловкостью пальцев он мог просто ткнуть себя ножницами в висок. А укорачивать длину хвоста не видел смысла: а, ну их, болтаются и болтаются где-то там, по спине.

— Ты пьешь или гипнотизируешь тающий лед, рыжий? — К Дэвиду подсел Честер. Поднял свою кружку. — За Энни?

— За нее самую. — Дэвид не стал чокаться, только отсалютовал стаканом.

Честер опрокинул в себя пиво с шиком киношного ковбоя — хоть сейчас предлагай роль Джанго вместо Джейми Фокса. Пьяному и обозленному Дэвиду, правда, напарник скорее напомнил австралийского ранчера — но он не стал озвучивать свои мысли. Рамазотти сменился Майклом Бубле, и Дэйв скривился так, точно его ткнули под лопатку работающей дрелью.

— Я знал, что найду тебя здесь. — Огромная тяжелая ладонь Чета опустилась на острое плечо напарника. — Может, хватит?

— Ты предлагаешь мне перестать скорбеть?

— Я предлагаю тебе перестать пить.

Дэйв покачал головой.

— Если я не могу свалить с этого чертова острова во плоти, так пусть хоть мысли побудут подальше от него.

Честер стиснул зубы и сжал кружку в ладони — того и гляди, лопнет. В крупной, сильной руке Чета могло треснуть и такое толстое стекло.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что мне плевать на Энни? Или Симоне? Нам так же погано, как и тебе.

Не думаю, хотел ответить Дэвид, но проглотил эти слова с новым глотком виски. К черту, все равно не объяснить…

— Ты нужен нам. Нужен своей работе. Вернись же! Некому сделать это за нас.

— Твоя правда. Но вдвоем… мы все равно бесполезны без Энни.

Чет вздохнул. Рука его исчезла с плеча Дэвида.

— Черт, Дэйв, до чего мы дошли, что я сейчас подумал: скажу, и ты начнешь тут все разносить. — Чет утомленно потер переносицу, морщась, будто ему в глаза попал песок. Казалось, он не спал несколько суток подряд — и не потому, что веселился. — Симона сказала приволочь тебя в офис.

Дэвид вздрогнул, чувствуя, как стремительно трезвеет от напряжения. Пусть он втайне желал увольнения, Симона могла изгадить его характеристику и окончательно похоронить мечты о карьере — и это звучало, как слишком высокая цена за свободу, однако, то, что сказал Чет, показалось ему куда хуже. О, да это было… настоящим оскорблением.

— Наша леди-босс подсуетилась и выписала в команду двух девчонок на место Энни.

— Двух? — Дэйв попробовал вскочить, но пошатнулся и схватился за стойку, чтобы не упасть. Чет на всякий случай придержал стакан, чтобы друг ненароком не смахнул его на пол. — Ну разумеется. Да, Энни была хороша… И в одиночку никакой другой следопытше не быть такой же умелой, как она.

— Но нам нужно исследовать остальные шесть святилищ.

Дэвид опустил плечи, вдруг осунувшись и протрезвев почти полностью. Грусть снова поборола алкоголь, как неизменно случалось с ним последний месяц — отчего он и торчал тут, губя печень.

— Если бы на кону стояла только моя ученая степень… — Чет снова взял друга за плечо. — Или финансирование Симоны… Но тут ведь и ты…

Дэйв отмахнулся.

— Я знаю. Выгода всем, если я отлеплю задницу от стула и явлюсь в офис, покориться Симоне. И крах для всех, если нет.

— Ты месяц пил на деньги, выделенные нам на сопутствующие расходы. Тебе придется возмещать их, если мы закончим миссию сейчас.

Что ж, это не значило, что необходимо исследовать все шесть святилищ, отмеченных на карте, верно? Дэйв прикинул, что если сообщить в головное управление, как после несчастного случая с первым следопытом, с двумя новенькими не удалось добиться прежней эффективности…

— Ладно, я попробую, Чет. Ты прав, от меня не убудет…

— От тебя не убудет, если сходишь в душ и переоденешься. Купить тебе алка-зельцер?

Дэвид покачал головой. В стакане еще оставалось немного разбавленного растаявшим льдом виски. Чет отвернулся, точно позволял напарнику сделать нечто постыдное, пока он не видит.

— Ты еще помнишь ее лицо?

Хотел бы Дэвид ответить, что нет. Хотел бы он, чтобы она уже начала таять в его памяти. Но… нет.

— Еще бы. — Дэвид набрал полный рот виски, не спеша глотать, чтобы пощипало язык. Пусть лучше рот, чем глаза, да? Парни не плачут, во всяком случае, не такие, как Дэвид.

Многие офисы называются так с большим преувеличением, на деле являя собой кое-как отремонтированный подвал или пристройку, однако Симона Гэбриэл, напротив, скромничала, не повышая звание своей работы до “штаб-квартиры”. Начальница и ее двое, до некоторого печального времени — трое — подручных и жили, и отдыхали между миссиями в огромном пятиэтажном здании, выстроенном специально для их нужд. Внутри штаба располагались склад, в том числе, оружейный, жилой комплекс, сравнимый по удобствам с пятизвездочным отелем, тир, спортзал с бассейном, парковка и опытно-исследовательское отделение. Окна в этой цитадели специалистов по паранормальным явлениям были пуленепробиваемыми. Разумеется, финансирование на эдакий неприступный замок из бетона и стекла выделялось богатое — и Дэйв не думал, что управление обеднеет, если он пропустит пару стаканчиков в память о напарнице за счет организации… Что ж, даже у Симоны было совершенно иное мнение на этот счет.

— Ладно, я готов на все. — Дэвид повел рукой с изысканной уверенностью сказочного раджи. — Кто бы там ни был, я совершенно точно, со всей ответственностью готов работать хоть с парочкой Лиззи Борден разом.

Симона ошарашенно подняла брови, медленно, точно не верила, что ее не разыгрывают, и щелчком послала Дэвиду по гладкому дереву столешницы две папки с файлами. Дэвид поймал досье с той же ловкостью, как пару часов назад останавливал ладонью стаканы с виски на барной стойке. Симона великодушно позволяла ему ознакомиться с данными двух новых следопыток, хотя Дэйв понимал, что это пустая формальность: девушки уже садятся в самолет и будут на острове через пять часов.

Думай о том, что тебе осталось одно задание, а потом ты валишь назад, в свой чудесный, привычный, холодный Лондон, подумал Дэйв, листая первую подшивку. Но, черт, то, что он видел, никуда не годилось.

Фотографий на анкетах не было. Однако, едва прочитав имя первой девушки — Кандида Лоусон, а вслед за тем, ее гражданство — Америка, Дэвид приуныл. Ему мгновенно представилась разбитная коугерл, похожая на запустившую себя Кэмерон Диаз.

— Надеюсь, она не блондинка?

Симона озадаченно хмыкнула.

— Кэнди? Она блондинка. Но какая разница...

Ну, все с ней ясно, сокрушенно подумал Дэвид. Не смотря на все ее — бакалавр того, бакалавр сего. Известно, как блондинки сдают экзамены…

— Дай угадаю. Она еще и из Оклахомы. — Судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо Симоны, он снова попал в цель. — Носит джинсы с заниженной талией и клетчатую рубашку, завязанную под грудью.

— Что ж, то, как ты точно ее описал, надеюсь, поможет вам сработаться, — огрызнулась Симона. — Что еще не нравится твоей английской заднице? О, нет. Если ты ее знаешь, скажи сейчас.

— Ты спал с ней? — Чет, до того стоявший у окна с банкой “пепси”, заинтересовался разговором. — Ну-ка… какая-нибудь горячая история о мгновенной страсти на международном форуме?

— Что? Нет! Фу! Я читал ее статьи. И, поверьте, в них так много вольного допущения. Мы не можем позволить себе бездоказательных заявлений, но эта фифа, кажется, не в курсе.

Симона покачала головой, проглотив замечание о том, что у Кандиды в два раза больше дипломов, чем у Дэйва. Чет бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на начальницу, прекрасно видя, что она готова взорваться. Чувствительность к магии помогала Честеру распознавать и эмоции других людей — что-то вроде побочного эффекта.

— О, Дэвид просто в дурном настроении. — Поняла по-своему взгляд Чета руководительница.

— Зато ты в хорошем, Симона. У тебя столько энергии, потому что ты не тратишь ее, шныряя по лесам.

По крайней мере, она сказала кое-что обнадеживающее: после того, как будет обезврежено то святилище, на которое они нацеливались в день… в ночь гибели Энни, на остров прибудет комиссия, чтобы взглянуть на результаты. Дэйв не собирался для них стараться, не считая разве что убедительного спектакля о том, как невыносимо работать в новых условиях.

— Если бар называется “Зачарованный лес”, торчать там почти месяц — не то же самое, что выполнять настоящую миссию. — Симона сложила руки на груди. — Настоящий зачарованный лес ждет, когда ты соизволишь в него явиться, Дэвид второе-имя-безответственность Дилэйни!

— У него была другая миссия. — Чет сел рядом с Дэйвом, напротив Симоны. — Поддерживать степень опьянения между “свинским состоянием” и тяжелым отравлением.

Дэйв хотел бы ответить колкостью — и начальнице, и напарнику, но в голове еще стоял туман после утренних возлияний. Так что он просто встряхнул досье, несколько скрепленных степлером листков, чтобы выпрямить их, и попробовал вчитаться во вторую анкету.

Роксана Иара Тейт, студентка-практикантка. Больше двадцати ей быть точно не могло, правда, меньше девятнадцати — тоже. И все равно это звучало нехорошо.

— Мы тут не детский сад, Симона. Я сказал, что готов на Лиззи Борден, а не парочку принцесс из “Холодного сердца”.

— У Рокси есть потенциал… — Начальница запнулась и перевела взгляд на окно, подыскивая слова, однако не удержалась от улыбки. — Ха, это и впрямь смешно: они действительно будут смотреться, как героини того мультика.

— Нет, что? — Дэйва даже подкинуло на кресле, точно он сел на кнопку. — Эта тоже белая? Блин, я столько претерпел, чтобы попасть под твое начало, а ты вот так запросто берешь вчерашнюю школьницу на остров? Это что, какая-то женская солидарность?

— Я взяла тебя в свою кампанию, рискуя. — Симона сжала пальцы на плечах, сминая малиновый искусственный шелк. — И, черт побери, ты этого стоил. Но сейчас я уже не уверена, что твоя гордыня…

— Я был первым белым под твоим началом. И ты настаивала, чтобы я ценил это. — Дэвид невольно подался вперед, злясь. — Ты всегда говорила, что нужно быть близким к историческому наследию непосредственно, чтобы исследовать святилища. Ты намекала, что я — исключение. Оказывается, нет...

— Да прекрати, Дэйв, — вот теперь начальница начала раздражаться. — Я приняла решение, основываясь на данных…

Симона запнулась, облизывая губы, так что фиолетовая помада осталась у нее на крае переднего зуба.

— Когда я сочту нужным, я поделюсь этой информацией с вами. А пока что готовьтесь встретить девочек. И отнеситесь к ним как подобает.

Вот теперь Дэвид злился. Ему пришлось принять душ еще раз — только для того, чтобы успокоиться, и он едва успел собраться на встречу в аэропорт, так что теперь влага стекала по недосохшим волосам за воротник. Нет, все-таки иметь хвост — не лучшая идея, подумал он. Но эти-то принцессы наверняка собираются скакать по джунглям с распущенными гривами. У Энни были косички, и то она жаловалась, что с ними куча мороки.

Энни…

Дэйв прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, сколько им пришлось пережить вместе. И вовремя — порыв горячего ветра послал по взлетной полосе горсти пыли, так и норовившей попасть в глаза. Да, местный аэропорт едва ли превышал собой по размерам вокзал в заштатном городке, так что Симона с Четом и не нашедший весомой отговорки Дэйв поспешили к самолету, как только тот сел. Пока что по трапу спускались обычные люди, прилетевшие на остров не для того, чтобы ловить монстров из мифов: туристы, фотографы на фрилансе, третьесортная рок-группа на гастролях по самым затрапезным местам мира…

Но, наконец, взглядам встречающих предстала “Эльза”. Дэйв сразу почувствовал, что это она — не из-за магии. Протрезвевший, он легко поставил ментальный щит и не собирался его снимать до возвращения в Великобританию. Но уж слишком она походила на тот образ, что успел сложиться в его голове. Может, разве что оказалась не такой высокой и длинноногой, как он рассчитывал.

— Фух, какая жара, — протянула Кэнди уже заранее утомленным тоном, ставя чемодан на землю, как только сошла с трапа на полосу.

На девушке было легкое пальто, пышные волосы цвета белого золота подхватывала невесомая косынка. Точно, в Америке осень не такая иссушающая, как тут, на острове… За пять лет это позабылось — во всяком случае, Дэйв не вспомнил, пока не задумался, отчего так удивлен нарядом новенькой.

— Подержи-ка. — Пальто девицы прилетело прямо Дэйву в грудь, и он по инерции стиснул ткань пальцами. Кэнди даже не смотрела в его сторону, взбивая растопыренной пятерней высвобожденные из-под косынки пряди. Под пальто на ней, как и ожидалось, оказались джинсы и клетчатая рубашка. Правда, заправленная за ремень, а не обнажающая живот.

— Я… я… да что ты себе позволяешь!

Кэнди медленно повернулась на Дэйва. Она стояла, перенеся вес на одну ногу, отчего ее поза казалась игривой. Возможно, ненамеренно, но Дэвид сомневался. Оклахомская ломака.

— Я тебе не слуга!

И, поразмыслив секунду, Дэйв со злостью бросил пальто на пыльную взлетную полосу. Кэнди сняла черные очки. Глаза у нее оказались зеленые, но такие холодные, какими редко бывают иные голубые. Это из-за прищура, нервно подумал Дэйв, сам не понимая, отчего напрягся.

— Да? О, поняла. Просто эта рубашка, галстук… Не думала, что тут, на острове, кто-то так одевается, кроме работников аэропорта. — Кэнди приблизилась к Дэвиду, глядя ему прямо в лицо… А потом нагнулась, подняла пальто и встряхнула его. — Бросать было вовсе не обязательно.

Дэвид не ответил, хотя и подумал, что действительно погорячился. Эта женщина ему не нравилась, но он пока не мог сказать, что она действительно хотела его унизить. Возможно, она и впрямь спутала его с носильщиком. Возможно, подумал он с некоторым удовлетворением, она просто дура.

— Что-то Рокси запаздывает… — Протянула Симона. Дэйв вздрогнул, понимая, что все это время начальница и напарник пристально наблюдали за нелепой сценой между ним и новенькой следопыткой. Чет еще и усмехался… предатель!

— Наверное, пытается снять с полки чемодан. — Ответила Кэнди. — Может кто-нибудь ей помочь?

Ее взгляд остановился на Честере, и тот улыбнулся. Обворожительнейше. Дэйв мог поклясться, что белые зубы блеснули на солнце, как в рекламе зубной пасты.

— Разумеется. Я помогу одной милой даме по просьбе другой. — Чет направился к трапу. — Не для этого ли созданы мужчины?

Кэнди проводила его глазами.

— Я полагала, что нет.

И тут… На верху трапа показалась незнакомка. Конечно, это не могла быть никто иная, как Рокси. Роксана Иара Тейт, студентка-практикантка и, как Дэйв не сомневался, будущая головная боль всей экспедиции. Бедняжка, тоненькая, как веточка, с трудом тащила огромный чемодан. Ветер играл длинными волосами Рокси, а солнечные лучи превращали пряди то в золото, то в огонь. Дэйв не стал переводить взгляд на Кэнди, чтобы сличить чужачек, и без того было ясно, что на фоне подруги девица из Оклахомы безнадежно проигрывает.

Чет, только что шагавший к трапу уверенным размашистым шагом, внезапно замедлился и поднял голову. Более чувствительный к магии, чем Дэйв, он, определенно, заинтересовался Роксаной в совсем ином смысле. Его чуткий радар уловил что-то в ней — нечто поразительно волшебное — и отнюдь не в переносном смысле. Ухватить бы, подумал Честер, ощущая, как флюиды его чар касаются ауры Рокси, несмотря на то, что между ними еще оставалось немалое расстояние. Она ощущалась им, как прохладная, свежая вода, плещущая в лицо. Кэнди за его спиной тоже излучала магию, но иную, сдержанную, едва ощутимую. Будто бы даже… выдохшуюся? По крайней мере, становилось понятно, отчего Симона вызвала на остров их обеих: неудержимая, юная магия Роксаны должна была дополнить академические знания Кандиды.

Чет взялся рукой за перила трапа, готовый подняться, не только для того, чтобы взять у Рокси багаж, но и чтобы, наконец, упасть в ее магию, прощупать это свежее, чистое волшебство до конца… И тут, как назло, Роксана, понимая, что вот этот симпатичный мужчина идет к ней на помощь, попробовала перехватить чемодан и начать спускаться незнакомцу навстречу, но не рассчитала силы. Неудобная ручка выскользнула из ее ладони, когда Рокси попробовала приподнять свой старый кожаный чемодан, и тот, подпрыгивая на ступенях, покатился вниз.

Чет растерялся всего на мгновение, тотчас сообразив, как эффектно можно остановить атакующий багаж ногой. Этот маневр легко угадывался по тому, как Честер приготовился… И тут, набрав скорость, чемодан раскрылся, преодолев середину пути. Вещи и книги выплеснулись из него с энергией стремящихся на волю птиц. Чета осыпало водопадом вещей Роксаны. К его чести сказать, Чет не дрогнул.

— Неловкая ситуация, — Симона с присвистом втянула воздух через зубы, точно оцарапалась.

— Примерно как-то так я со своим мужем и познакомилась в свое время. — Пробормотала Кэнди.

Дэйв закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. С Четом-то они все же были друзьями.

— О Боже! Простите! Я не хотела… — Рокси, так и застывшая на верху трапа, прикрыла горящие от стыда щеки руками.

Из самолета на мгновение показалось недовольное лицо стюардессы, уже утомленной тем, что последние пассажиры никак не уйдут, и снова вернулось во мрак салона.

— Разумеется, ты не виновата ни в чем. — Чет снял с плеча зеленый лифчик и выправил ухо из лямки голубого. — Надеюсь, в чемодане не было ничего хрупкого?

— Нет… там одежда и книги, больше ничего.

— Да, — Кэнди приподняла свой багаж. — Ноутбуки, вот удача, у меня.

Рокси, почти плача, собирала свои вещи в охапку. Честер ей помогал. К счастью, ветер, наконец, успокоился, и не решил поиграть носочками Рокси, рассеянными по взлетной полосе. Хватило и того, что Чет, ничуть не смущаясь, подал Роксане ее трусики. К еще большему ее стыду, очевидно недостаточно взрослые — белые хлопчатобумажные шортики с мультяшным котенком.

— Эй, народ, — прокричал Дэйв. — Можете поскорее пройти эту отсылку к “Алой букве”, чтобы мы, наконец, могли убраться отсюда?

Рокси, пылая, присела, застегивая чемодан. Ее пальцы еще оставались на замках, когда Честер наклонился, хватаясь за растрескавшуюся от старости ручку. На миг волосы надо лбом Роксаны шевельнулись от горячего дыхания Чета. А потом он отстранился. Но она успела окунуться в его магию, как и он — в ее. И, разъединяясь, отстраняясь, они оставили друг друга на мгновение без возможности вдохнуть.

С чемоданом в руке, неся его так, точно он весил не больше шариковой ручки, Чет широкими, быстрыми шагами догнал Дэйва.

Пальто и чемодан Кандиды Дэвид не взял, и они остались у хозяйки. Рокси даже изумленно округлила глаза, поравнявшись с будущей напарницей: а ее-то почему обделили джентльменской заботой?

— А теперь. — Симона приобняла новеньких за плечи, тормоша их, как тетушка. — Нужно отпраздновать встречу.

Начальница повела девушек к зданию аэропорта, думая мимоходом: что с ними сделает этот остров? Он меняет всех, и хорошо бы знать, во что эти крошки могут превратиться через месяц-другой пребывания здесь...


End file.
